Darkstalker Duelist
by Kachorro
Summary: Felicia y Talbain se van a vivir cerca de Duel city junto a su hijo Mikau, un dia un Darkstalker roba el Mazo de Yugi y Mikau lo recupera, gracias a eso entra a la academia de duelos donde sabrá que no es el único Darkstalker tanto con buenas y malas intenciones en ese lugar. Oc/Mana, Jaden/Alexis Lamento el mal summary cap 3
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la primera vez que hago un fic de Yugioh y Darkstalkers asi que si las peleas son muy cortas perdónenme que aun no gano la experiencia de esas escenas pero bueno pasesmos a la renuncia de los derechos de las series.

ni Yugioh, Yugioh GX y Darkstalkers me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores.

Cap. 1 Duelista Darkstalker

-POV Mikau-

Hola mi nombre es Mikau Talbain de 15 años de edad, desde que tengo memoria mis padres me han sobre protegido del mundo humano a pesar de que tenemos viviendo en el 4 años, si se preguntan como luzco pues mi pelo es color gris azulado, mis ojos color miel, soy de estatura normal para un joven de mi edad, mi piel es bronceada y mis orejas y cola del mismo color que mi pelo…. Si ya se lo que se preguntan ¿orejas? ¿Cola?, que clase de humano tiene eso, bueno les diré que yo no soy humano, yo soy un Darkstalker al igual que mis padres... ¿mi forma? Bueno yo me trasformo en lo que la gente conoce como hombre lobo.

Mi padre, se llama John Talbain, es un hombre bastante alto y musculoso, su pelo es gris y en puntas, su rostro muestra dureza pero en realidad es un hombre muy cariñoso con mi madre, el padre mas divertido que puede haber… aun recuerdo cuando me enseño a aullarle a la luna jajaja, de tan bien que nos salió el aullido espantamos a los vecinos. Mi padre puede llegar a ser muy estricto con mi entrenamiento pero se que lo hace por mi bien.

Mi madre, se llama Felicia Talbain, es una mujer hermosa, su pelo es azul el cual le llega hasta la espalda baja, su piel es bronceada, sus ojos azules y es de estatura media para una mujer adulta. Mi madre se trasforma en una mujer gato, sus piernas y brazos toman forma de garras, y le sale una esponjosa cola de gato todo eso de color blanco. Es una mamá muy celosa y muy amorosa ya que ambos al no haber sido aceptados por los humanos antes temen que me lastimen por lo mismo.

Ahora nos dirigimos a Duel city, ya que mamá me prometió que me llevaría a comprar mi primer disco de duelos, la verdad es que estoy muy emocionado ya que mencionaron que estará el rey de los duelos, junto con sus amigos y el presidente de Ilusiones Industriales, ya quiero ver esas barajas, sobre todo el Duelo de demostración que dará Yugi Muto contra Seto Kaiba.

Xxx: ¿Mikau, Cariño terminaste de arreglarte? – pregunto mi madre, entrando a mi habitación, mi madre vestía un suéter rosa y una Falda larga de color azul, claro ocultando sus rasgos de Darkstalkers ya que no quiere asustar a los demás con su presencia.

Mikau: claro Mama –digo sonriendo, mientras me ve vestido con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones Jeans azules.

Xxx: querida apresúrense o llegaremos tarde.

Felicia: tranquilo amor, ya llegaremos- dijo acomodando la camisa azul de mi padre, para pasar a besarlo.

Mikau: Iugh! Me causaran pesadillas. –respondo como todo joven, asqueado de el afecto húmedo entre bocas adultas.

Felicia: esta bien vámonos.

Subimos al auto y mi padre encendió el estéreo en una de las estaciones favoritas de mamá, no estoy seguro de cómo hizo para que tengamos estaciones Americanas en la radio, la canción favorita de mamá es Angel – de Robbie Williams una de las canciones de cuando se conocieron… bien aquí viene la historia de mi madre y mi padre.

Felicia: oh ¿recuerdas esa canción cariño? – pregunta mi madre tomando de la mano a mi padre, el cual tenia su mano en los cambios del auto.

John: como olvidarala fe la de nuestra boda.

Felicia: como extraño a nuestros amigos.

John: algún dia los volveremos a ver, en especial podremos visitar la tumba de Madre.

Felicia: la extraño mucho.

El tema de la madre Rose nunca hizo feliz a mamá, así que papá opto por seguir conduciendo mientras dejaba a mamá con sus pensamientos, manejo por 20 minutos hasta que llegamos, era una ciudad enorme y había duelos por todos lados, pude divisar un cañón dragón X,Y, Z, continuamos con nuestro recorrido hasta entrar a la tienda, era una suerte que no hubiera mucha gente, pero fuera era un gran tumulto de personas ansiosas por ver al rey de los duelos, por mi parte yo pude conseguir un disco de duelo de la academia de Duelos, su diseño era fabuloso, no puedo esperar para comenzar algún duelo con mi baraja.

Mi padre dice que ira por algo de comer mientras esperamos hasta que comienzan presentando baraja por baraja, aprecie la de Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba y ahora espero por la mejor de todas, la de Yugi Muto. Justo cuando comienzan con la presentación un Camaleón gigante toma con su lengua la baraja de Yugi y se la lleva, todos pensaron que era parte de la presentación menos el alarmado Yugi y sus amigos que salieron en busca de la criatura, con el fin de encontrar la baraja.

Yo sorprendido, me levanto de donde estábamos mamá y yo y comienzo a correr pasando por un lado de y comienzo a correr para perseguir al maleante, la baraja de Yugi es muy importante para el asi que sin importarme comienzo salgo de mi disfraz por un instante logro alcanzarlo ya que este camaleón iba por las paredes, de un salto pateo su abdomen y se le caí algo de su lengua, puedo observar que son dos cartas, no le presto importancia y las pongo en mi mazo, para seguir corriendo mientras escucho los gritos asustados de mi madre, no hago caso y veo como por mi lado pasa un rubio y dos castaños, al verlos bien los reconocí eran Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba y Tristan Taylor, los cuales se sorprendieron por mi apariencia no deje que me arrebasaran y corrí un poco mas rápido dando a relucir mis dones de Darkstalker, hasta alcázar y arrinconar al ladrón.

-Fin pov-

Xxx: jajaja crees que un mocoso, niño de mami como tu puede vencerme cuando tengo la mejor baraja de todas. –dice moviendo sus ojos de manera asquerosa aquel repitl semi humano.

Mikau: lo hare para devolverle su baraja al gran Yugi.- digo activando mi disco de duelo y colocando mi baraja sin importar mi apariencia.

Xxx: jajajaja no me hagas reir mocoso, un niño vencer al gran Camaleon, por favor.- dijo activando su disco y poniendo la baraja de Yugi.

Mikau: lo hare. –respondo mostrando mis colmillos mientras mi marcador de puntos de vida es de 4000.

Camaleón: para que veas lo generoso que soy… puedes empezar.

Mikau tomo 5 cartas.

Mikau: pongo dos cartas boca abajo, y convoco a en modo de ataque a la chica arpía. – en eso apareció una chica rubia con alas y un traje que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Camaleón: aficionado, pongo una carta boca a bajo y convoco al guerrero celta -Apareció un guerrero de armadura verde con capa y espada en mano- Ataca!

El guerrero se encamino a atacar con su espada, pero nuestro joven levanto su carta trampa.

Mikau: activo agujero trampa, esto me permite destruir al monstruo de mi oponente si su monstruo tiene un ataque mayor a 1000 puntos.

Camaleón: diablos! –dijo observando como su monstruo era destruido-

Mikau: ahora chica arpía, ataca directo con tus garras afiladas!

La chica se lanzo dando una patada que le quito a fantasma 500 puntos de vida, en eso aparecieron unas presencias era Yugi, sus amigos y los padres de Mikau.

Yugi: esta peleando contra mi mazo es impresionante.

Felicia: Mikau!

Kaiba: el niño, no durara mucho, contra el mazo de Yugi, tal vez contra el de chico mono si.

Joey: -molesto- deja de llamarme chico mono!

Kaiba: -pensando- ellos son como yo, que tonto el chico al darse a descubrir frente a las personas, eso es muy imprudente.

Camaleón: Fusiono a Gazella el rey de las bestias miticas con Berfomet para crear a Quimera la bestia voladora -2500 ATK-, ahora ataca Salto pulverizador!.

La bestia de dos cabezas se lanzo contra la chica quitándole a Mikau 2000 puntos de vida.

Mikau:- bueno si te gustan las fusiones, yo tomare una carta y –mira la carta para sonreir- hare algo mejor primero convoco a la cría del dragón negro de ojos rojos, para sacrificarlo y traer a Dragon negro de ojos rojos. –apareció un gran dragón como lo describía su nombre-

Joey: ¿que? Pero si esa carta me la gano Yugi.

Mikau: ahora usare mi carta mágica, tesoro del dragón el cual aumenta en 300 puntos de vida a mi dragón negro de ojos rojos dándole un total de 2700 puntos de ataque… ahora ataca!

El enorme dragón abrió la boca sacando una bola purpura la cual destruyo al monstruo quitándole 200 puntos de vida a Fantasma.

Camaleón: ja, eres bueno chiquillo, pero no mejor que yo… la habilidad de quimera al ser destruida me permite invocar a berfomet desde el cementerio. –en eso apareció una bestia con alas y cuatro brazos en modo de defensa-

Mikau: pues no estará mucho tiempo, Dragón negro de ojos rojos usa tu fuego infernal! – El dragón ataco destruyendo a la criatura-

Camaleón: mi turno, ahora uso la carta reencarnación de monstruo la cual al sacrificar una carta me permite traer un monstruo del cementerio, ahora… invoco a Gazella rey de las bestias míticas… pero esto no acaba aquí, ahora activo mi carta espadas de luz reveladora. –en eso unas espadas aparecieron impidiendo que pudiera atacar- esta carta impide que ataques por 3 turnos lo cual pasa a tu dragón a modo de defensa.

Mikau: invoco a bebe dragón en modo de defensa.

Camaleón: ahora uso renovación oscura, eso indica que puedo tomar un monstro de los de mi oponente para sacrificarlo, ahora sacrificare a tu bebe dragón y a mi gazella para traer un hechicero de mi cementerio.

Mikau: bromeas no, tú no tienes hechiceros.

Yugi: la carta que envio a su cementerio era…

Camaleón: recuerdas que mande una carta al cementerio al usar reencarnación de monstruo… adivina cual fue. –dijo con mucha confianza- ahora Gazella y bebe dragón serán sacrificados para traer al mago oscuro!.

Mikau: no puede ser… la mejor carta del mazo de Yugi. –dijo frustrado mirando al monstruo que vestía de morado-

Kaiba: es un hecho, el chico perdió... y prepárate Yugi, ya que yo derrotare a tu mazo hoy… lo estés usando o no.

Xxx: no se adelanten demasiado mis amigos. –se escucho una voz cantarina y totalmente afeminada-

Yugi: Pegasus. –Pronuncio observando al hombre de larga cabellera blanca y traje de gala rojo-

Pegasus: asi es Yugi –boy, creo que sacan conclusiones bastante apresuradas… estoy seguro que el chico puede ganar.

Camaleón: mago oscuro usa ataque de magia oscura!

Con eso el mago ataco destruyendo al dragón negro de ojos rojos.

Mikau: mi turno… convoco a colmillo de plata en modo de defensa, tal vez no pueda atacar pero si hacer lo siguiente… activo la carta mágica meteoros de destrucción, la cual te quitara 1000 puntos de vida.

Camaleón: pequeñeces aun tengo 2300 puntos mientras tú tienes 2000… mago oscuro usa tu magia oscura sobre colmillo de plata.

Mikau: maldición -mirando su mano- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo obtuve?

Flashback…

Se ve a Mikau levantado dos cartas as cuales no reviso y las metió en su mazo.

Fin del Flashback

Mikau: bien ahora pondré dos cartas boca abajo y usare chivos expiatorios para sacrificar a dos y traer a la maga oscura Mana! – se ve como aparece una chica parecida a la maga oscura pero con el pelo castaño y un traje extraño ya que tenia una blusa ligera de color crema y una falda corta del mismo color-

Yugi: esa es la carta que se le daría al ganador.

Pegasus: confiemos en que el chico la usara bien.

Felicia: hijo. –dijo tocándose el pecho mientras miraba el desenlace de la pelea-

John: espero que ganes.

Camaleón: ja, ni siquiera es la original, pero no importa Mago oscuro acabala con tu magia oscura!

Mikau: ahora usare mi carta trama cilindros mágicos – en eso el ataque de magia oscura pasa por uno y sale directo al mago destruyéndolo- Y si no te has dado cuenta en este momento acaba el efecto de tus espadas de luz reveladora, ahora maga oscura ataca con magia oscura!

Camaleón: lo haces bien chico debo admitirlo pero aun me quedan 500 puntos de vida.

Mikau: pues aun no acabo sabes recuerdas mi carta boca abajo.

Camaleón: ¿que?

Mikau: ahora usare reencarnación de monstruo para traer a colmillo de plata.

Camaleon: no puede ser.

Mikau: colmillo de plata ataca ahora.

El lobo se lanzo contra el Darkstalker reduciendo sus puntos de vida a 0

Kaiba: le… le gano al mazo de Yugi.

Yugi: el chico es muy fuerte.

En eso Felicia y John corren a abrazar a su hijo y regañarlo por haber hecho lo que hizo, pero eso no quitaba que estaban orgullosos de el, solo que ahora no sabían como explicarle a los presentes el que ellos eran Darkstalkers.

Felicia: -molesta- Mikau Talbain, que creías cuando corriste a perseguir, a este ladronzuelo y encima revelar tu apariencia de Darkstalker.

Mikau: lo siento mamá.

John: no importa, -mano en su hombro- salvaste algo importante y es lo que importa solo tenemos que buscar un nuevo hogar hijo.

En eso Mikau toma el mazo de Yugi, y se lo entrega.

Yugi: muchas gracias, por recuperar mi mazo.

Mikau: de nada Yugi –sama.

Yugi: puedes llamarme Yugi y creo que gracias a tus habilidades como Darkstalker lo logrste recuperar.

Mikau: soy Mikau, por cierto… tome. –dice entregando la carta de la maga oscura Mana y los cilindros mágicos, la cual comenzó a brillar en la mano de Mikau-

Yugi: no puedo aceptarla, a demás parece que le agradaste jejeje consérvalas como un agradecimiento.

Mikau: deberas.

Yugi asintió.

Mikau: gracias pero como sabe que soy un Darkstalker.

Yugi: por que yo soy un Faraón egipcio.

Mikau: genial.

Pegasus: Mikau -boy sabes me gustaría darte un regalo especial para eso necesitare que tu y tus padres vengan a mi casa.

Mikau: ¿enserio?

Pegasus: claro, es mas por que no vamos a su casa para hablar con más tranquilidad.

Felicia: nuestra casa –nerviosa-

Pegasus: claro y por la comida no se preocupe, le hablamos a un chef y listo.

John: pues bienvenidos sean. –solo hay tres cosas que John talbain ama en el mundo su esposa, su hijo y la comida mas si esta fue hecha por su adorable esposa.

Pegasus: sabes te recomendare a la academia de duelos, mi joven Mikau –boy.

Kaiba: pero si yo soy el…

Pegasus: se razonable Kaiba, acaba de vencer a uno de los mazos mas poderosos que existen siendo un niño de 15 años.

Kaiba: bien… Mikau te daré una beca, pero como eres muy chico deberás esperar 9 meses.

Mikau: genial!

Pegasus: bueno familia bonita, vayamos.

Ambos padres fueron a casa junto con el señor Pegasus y Mikau, donde el peliblanco quiso estudiar un poco más la estructura de los Darkstaklers.

Ya en la noche una vez que Pegasus consiguió imágenes e información, se retiro dejando a la familia descansar y a una Felicia avergonzada por que su esposo e hijo ahora agonizaban por haberse atragantado con la comida. Unos minutos más tarde la familia se dispuso a descansar.

Mikau: no puedo creer que pelee contra el mazo de Yugi Muto… y encima recibí estas cartas. –dijo observando las cartas en su mano, hasta que una voz lo saco sus pensamientos.

Xxx: no fue una coincidencia amiguito. –dijo una voz de apariencia femenina-

Mikau: ¿que?

Xxx: hola! –dijo una chica parecida a la carta, la cual flotaba por lo que se podía apreciar era un espíritu el cual hizo que Mikau se callera de la cama, por la impresión.

Mikau: tu… tu eres. –dijo muy asombrado.

Xxx: hola me llamo Mana.

Mikau: eres mi maga oscura Mana.

Mana: si así es, yo soy un espíritu de duelo y te acompañare por siempre.

Mikau: no lo creo.

Mana: créelo, deberás. –dijo sonriendo- ahora debo de hacer lo siguiente.

Mikau: ¿Qué haras? – pregunta pero se silenciado al ver que dicha espíritu lo besaba.

Mana: listo –sonrojada-

Mikau: mi…mi nombre es Mikau.

Mana: un gusto Mikau –kun.

Mikau: pero, tengo una pregunta.

Mana: ¿si?

Mikau: si eres un espíritu, ¿como es que puedo sentirte? –pregunto sonrojado al ver que a chica tocaba sus manos-

Mana: es por que tu también eres un ser sobre natural mi joven Darkstalker.

Mikau: si eso debe ser… -confundido- ¿espera como sabes que soy un Darksatalker?

Mana: veras, Mikau –kun los seres sobre naturales pueden ver a los espíritus, así que no me extrañaría que tus padres pueda…

Felica: hola Mikau -kun vine a darte las buenas noches y… -mira a Mana-

Mikau: mamá… no, no es lo que piensas.

Felicia: -molesta- ¿Qué hace el espíritu de una chica en tu habitación?

Mikau: jejeje, ella, ella es Mana.

Felicia: -celosa- pues, espíritu o no debe irse, -confundida- ¿de donde salió?

Mikau: am de esta carta de duelos.

Felicia: ¿no, no me digas que, que, que te beso?

Mikau solo se puso muy rojo.

Felicia: -llorando a cascadas- haaaa mi bebe esta creciendo.

Bueno demos un necesario Time Skipp-

Nueve han pasado de aquel suceso, donde Pegasus le prometió un obsequio a Mikau, esos nueve meses han sido algo únicos ya que una vez que John conoció en persona a Mana, se sintió alegre de que su hijo por fin tuviera alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, pero por el lado de Felicia las peleas no se, por que siempre mencionaba perras castañas calientes que querían arrebatarle a su hijo, en el trascurso de los meses Felicia y John se dieron cuenta que Mikau ponía mas empeño a las cosas que hacia, ya fuera peleando en Duel city, entrenando con su padre o ayudándola a ella en la cocina.

El dia esperado llego un dia después de su cumpleaños el se debía ir a la academia de duelos, Felicia intento por muchos medios de persuasión que se quedara, pero todo era inútil, John lo conocía bastante bien y sabia que no daría marcha atrás.

Mana: te vez ansioso.

Mikau: y como no estarlo, hoy vendrá pegasus con mi obsequio de cumpleaños.

Mana: cierto.

Al paso de la tarde y de que Mikau recibiera su obsequio el cual fue un mazo de duelo basado en los Darkstalkers… lo que mas las que mas le llamo la atención fueron hombre lobo joven, hombre lobo y mujer gato los cuales se parecían bastante a ellos.

Pegasus: espero que te agrade tu mazo mi querido Mikau –boy.

Mikau: gracias, ahora se que llevare a mi familia conmigo siempre.

John: ¿por que lo dices Mikau?

Mikau: miren. –dijo mostrando las cartas a sus padres-

John: ya veo.. hombre lobo Talbain, lobo adolecente Larr y Felicia Mujer gato.

Felicia: -avergonzada- hace mu… mucho que no miraba mi forma de gato.

John: por cierto Mikau, el joven Kaiba ya nos mando tu beca.

Mikau: cierto ya pasaron los nueve meses. –menciono con nostalgia-

Felicia: -llorando- no puedo creer que mi Sochi –kun se vaya a ir.

Mikau: Mamá tranquila estaré bien.

Felicia –llorando-: no lloro, por eso… si no por todas las lagartonas que se te acercaran y no podre hacer nada.

Mana: tranquila gata en celo, que yo cuidare a Mikau –kun.

Felicia: -molesta- mas te vale perra castaña.

John: Mana espero nos volvamos a ver, Mikau hijo suerte.

Pegasus: bueno Mikau -boy, será mejor que nos vayamos señores Talbain nos matendremos en contacto.

Mikau: adiós papá, adiós mamá.

John: cuídate hijo y no descuides tus katas. –Abrazando a Mikau-

Felicia: no dejes de escribirnos todas las semanas. –Abrazo grupal-

Mikau: claro.

Unas dos horas de en el helicóptero fueron las necesarias, en esas 2 horas Pegasus le contaba la historia de cómo fue derrotado por Yugi Muto. Una vez divisada el área de descenso se estiraron lo suficiente para recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo.

Pegasus: bueno si estamos listos puedes seguirme Mikau –boy.

Mientras ellos caminaban y admiraban los alrededores en un salón muy peculiar, un castaño de Slifer rojo estaba profundamente dormido lo cual molestaba demasiado al amanerado de su maestro el Dr. Craowler

Xxx: Jaden Yuki levantese ahora! – el ¿hombre? Vestia una gabardina azul, su piel era palida y tenia un peinado de tazon con una larga cola de caballo rubia.

Jaden: aah! Lo siento doctor Crowler.

Xxx: Dr. Crowler necesitan su presencia en la arena al igual que la de su grupo para una excibicion. – Dijo una chica con ropa de oficina-

Dr. Crowler: ¿que? Pero si el Director Shepard no me dijo nada.

Jaden: genial! Espero que pueda enfrentar a alguien.

Xxx: Jaden por que solo piensas en los duelos. – dijo un enano de chaqueta amarilla, con gafas y pelo azul celeste.

Jaden: eso no es verdad Sirus, también pienso en lo delicioso que es la comida que hace Dorothy.

Xxx: deja de molestar al Sargento, rata de biblioteca. – respondió un joven moreno, con una bandada e igual que Sirus tenia una chaleco amarillo y un collar con un cráneo de dinosaurio.

Sirus: no comiences, cerebro de dino saurio.

Jaden: chicos mejor vayámonos.

Cuando llegaron pudieron apreciar a el Dr. Crawler junto a Pegasus.

Sirus: ¿ese no es el presidente de Ilusiones Industrias, Maximilian Pegasus?

Jaden: es verdad.

En eso le dan un micrófono a Pegasus el cual comenzó a hablar.

Pegasus: hola, hola a todos mis jóvenes duelistas… se preguntaran por que están aquí, bueno eso se debe a que su querido maestro el Dr. Crowler me debe un favor y hoy lo cobrare.

Dr. Crowler: ¿de que habla pegasus?

Pegasus: Mikau –boy acércate por favor.

En eso Mikau se acerco vistiendo un chaleco rojo, una camiseta de tirantes blanca lo cual daba a lucir sus brazos tonificados, un pantalón jeans azules y unos tenis rojos, podemos decir que unas cuantas chicas se ruborizaron alagando lo guapo que se veía, incluso la señorita Alexis Rhodes tenia un leve… lo cual provoco el odio de Chazz Princeton.

Chazz: ¿como se atreve a quitarme la atención de mi querida Alexis?

Sirus: ¿parece que alguien esta celoso?

Chazz: cállate enano.

Pero por extraño que pareciera, Jaden estaba muy callado.

Hassleberry: ¿sucede algo soldado?

Alexis: si Yuki, ya que estas muy callado y eso no es normal a la hora de ver un duelo.

Jaden: el chico, me tiene algo intranquilo.

Xxx: uriii.

Jaden: también la vez Kuriboh.

La bolita nomas comenzó a volar.

Pegasus: bueno la batalla será de Dr. Crowler contra mi amiguito Mikau –boy.

Dr. Crowler: veamos de que estas hecho chico. –dijo activando su disco de duelo.

Mikau: he esperado 9 meses, por un duelo para entrar a la academia. –dijo activando su disco de duelo.

Dr. Crowler: bueno yo juzgare eso.

Mikau/Dr. Crowler: Al duelo!

Continuara.


	2. cap 2 bienvenido a la cacademia de duelo

Hola amigos se que ya me habia tardado jejeje pero había decidido subir todos mis fics este 01 de abril ya que XD es mi cumpleaños… bueno los dejo con Darkstalker Duelist sin mas espero que lo disfruten.

Cap 2 Bienvenido a la Academia de Duelos.

Mikau/Dr. Crowler: al duelo. –el marcador de ambos decía 4000 LP.

Mikau: bien… primero pongo dos cartas boca abajo y convoco a Bulleta en modo de defensa –en ese momento apareció una niña rubia de vestido rojo, con una capucha roja, de rubios cabellos y ojos azules, la cual cargaba una canasta. 1000atk/800def

Dr. Crowler: tiene que ser una broma, pero un error de novato lo comete cualquiera.

Chazz: lo sabía, las apariencias solo engañan -decía el Princeton burlándose del joven Darkstalker-

Dr. Crowler: bueno si algo eh aprendido es a no subestimar por la apariencia… bueno usare hechizo confiscado.

Mikau: ¿y que hace?

Dr. Crowler: me permite pagar 1000 LP y seleccionar una de tus cartas para mandarla al cementerio –en ese momento aparecen las cartas de Mikau frente a Crowler… Polimerización al cementerio, ahora colocare dos cartas boca abajo y jugare tormenta, la cual me permite eliminar las cartas trampa o hechizo del campo.

Mikau: ¿olvidaste que tenías dos cartas en el campo? –dijo confiado-

Dr. Crowler: o no te preocupes que ya regresaran –dijo el hombre afeminado confundiendo más a Mikau-

Mikau: ¿Qué demonios?

Gradas…

Sirus: oye Jaden no se te hace bastante familiar el duelo.

Jaden: a decir verdad si.

Chazz: jajaja Crowler acabara rápido con ese intento de duelista.

Alexis: me siento mal por el, pero estoy seguro que es mejor de lo que se puede ver, ya que solo a puesto su primera carta de monstruo. –pensando- vamos Mikau –kun se que puedes hacer algo mejor-

Chazz: no bromees mi linda Alex, ¿que no puedes diferenciar a un perdedor de un ganador?

Alexis: el no es un perdedor es mi amigo, lo conozco de la infancia.

Hasalberry: pues tu amigo se mantiene bastante tranquilo.

Chazz: como si me importara.

Jaden: hmm… que escondes viejo amigo.

Estadio…

Dr. Crowler: te presento a mis estatuas de los malvados –dijo presentando a dos serpientes doradas con brazos y casco-

Mikau: hola –dijo sonriendo-

En ese momento todos cayeron de espaldas por la ingenuidad que podía llegar a tener el joven.

Dr. Crowler: -molesto – no me refería a eso, bobo.

Mikau: lo siento jejeje.

Pegasus: jajaja nunca cambiaras mi querido Mikau –boy.

Gradas…

Chazz: vaya parece que encontramos a alguien mas idiota que Yuki.

Estadio…

Dr. Crowler: sacrifico a mis símbolos malvados para traer a mi golem de engranajes ancestrales.

En ese momento una gran maquina humanoide de muchos metros de alto, tenia refacciones oxidadas, largos brazos y apareció presentando 3000 Atk.

Dr. Crowler: espero que no te asustes demasiado.

Mikau: jejeje esto se pone cada vez mas divertido.

Dr. Crowler: -veamos si esto te parece divertido… ¡ataca!

En eso momento el ojo de la gran maquina se encendió de color rojo… para luego pasar a golpear a Bulleta desapareciéndola quitándole 2200 LP.

Dr. Crowler: por cierto la habilidad especial de mi golmen de engranajes ancestrales es que cuando ataca a un monstruo el daño va a tus puntos de vida este o no en ataque.

Mikau: ….

Dr. Crowler: no te preocupes chico… muy pocos han derrotado a mi mejor carta.

Mikau: jejeje ya me esta gustando esta escuela.

Mana: vamos Mikau kun no te rindas –decia la muchacha que solo podía ser vista por Mikau y Jaden-

Gradas…

Jaden estaba impresionado no podía creer que su viejo amigo tenia un espíritu de duelo.

Hassleberry: ¿sucede algo soldado? -pregunto el comandante Tirano para que esa pregunta ganara la atención de su grupo.

Jaden: ese chico Mikau lo conozco.

Syrus: ¿en serio Jaden?

Jaden: si éramos muy amigos, pero se fue a vivir a otro lado, y ahora que lo veo tiene un espíritu de duelo.

Todos: ¿que?

Jaden: no se que le habrá pasado, pero ahora lo acompaña un espíritu de duelo.

Jaden: bueno –tomando una carta- pondré una carta boca abajo y ahora convoco a mujer gato Felicia –en ese instante apareció una mujer de piel morena con pelaje blanco en los pechos, tenia unas garras blancas en las manos y pies, una cola esponjosa, su pelo era ondulado y de color azul el cual llegaba a su espalda mostrando unos ojos azules- en modo de defensa. 1200atk/1000 def.

Todo el mundo estaba embobado con la silueta de la mujer gato.

Syrus: vaya que es hermosa.

Hassleberry: tranquilo ratón, la maga oscura se puede poner celosa.

Syrus: no me molestes cerebro de dinosaurio.

Mikau: ahora usare la carta de campo, Makai (reino diabólico) el cual me aumenta en 500 puntos de ataque a mis monstruos Darkstalkers y como mi mazo se basa en ellos creo que sabe que significa- En ese instante el campo se torno oscuro mientras detrás de Mikau aparecía un castillo.

Dr. Crowler: muy impresionante niño, pero aun no puedes vencer a mi golem de engranajes ancestrales… ahora ataca. En ese momento el golem iba a golpear a la carta de Mikau pero.

Mikau: acabas de activar el efecto de Felicia.

Dr. Crowler: ¿como?

Felicia: ayuda –chillo la chica gato moviéndose desesperada ya que recibiría el impacto del golpe-

En ese Instante la luna llena apareció escuchándose un aullido que provenía de algún lugar del campo, apareció una sombra que golpeo al Golem restándole 700 puntos de ataque y regresándolo a Crawler.

Dr. Crowler: ¿Qué fue eso?

Mikau: cuando Felicia es atacada puede recibir la ayuda de su esposo, el cual se invoca inmediatamente lo tenga en la mano o en mi deck -entonces apareció un hombre lobo de pelo azul, con pelaje blanco en el pecho, vestía un pantalón morado y mostraba unos fieros colmillos y enormes garras, mientras su cola se movía- hombre lobo Talbain. 2400atk/2000def

Syrus: -asustado- e… ese es el esposo de la linda gatita.

Mikau: ¡Talbain ataca con cañon bestial! -En ese momento el hombre lobo corrió y fue cubierto por una energía roja, luego se impulso golpeando al golem y destruyéndolo-

Dr. Crowler: no puede ser mi Golem de engranajes ancestrales –dijo mientras se le restaban 600LP (recuerden que la carta Makai, le da 500 puntos de ataque lo que le suma a Talbain 2900), dejando a Crawler con 2400.

Mikau: que le pareció profe.

Dr. Crowler: muy bonito, supiste evadir a mí mejor carta… hmm coloco una carta boca abajo y pongo a soldado de artillería antiguo. 1800atk ahora ataca a la mujer gato Felicia.

En ese Instante el soldado destruyo a Felicia restándole a Mikau 100LP. Total 1700LP.

Dr. Crowler: y usare mi carta Fisura para destruir a Talbain.

Mikau: maldición.

Dr. Crowler: peleas bien niño pero no eres mejor que yo.

Mana: no te preocupes Mikau kun, aun tienes dos cartas en tu mano que pueden servirte.

Mikau: tienes razón… bien ahora convoco a hombre lobo joven Larr. En ese instante apareció un hombre lobo de apariencia joven parecido a Mikau, solo que traía un pantalón largo negro, y rasgos de bestia como una cola, garras y orejas -1600atk/1400def- Larr usa tu garra sombría- el joven lobo corrió y le dio un gran impacto al soldado de artillería destruyéndolo gracias a la carta makai que le sumo 2100 de atk dejando a Crowler con 2100- y eso no es todo cuando Larr destruye un monstruo puedo convocar una carta de mi mano, asi que traeré a una muy buena amiga de el al campo… convoco a mi maga oscura mana.

Frente a todos apareció una hermosa chica castaña con una falda crema y una camiseta sin mangas corta de igual color.

Syrus: mi maga Oscura –dijo con ojos en forma de corazón-

Chazz: tsk, solo es una copia barata de la original.

Bastión: te equivocas, si hubieras sabido los eventos de hace unos meses el mazo del rey de los Duelos fue robado por un sujeto extraño, pero fue recuperado por un chico extraño… lo que supe fue que a manera de agradecimiento el rey le dio a un chico las 2 cartas que se darían en ese concurso –explico el joven de Ra.

Jaden: interesante… así que vivías en Duel City Mikau.

Mikau: ahora usare mi carta Tifon Mistico para destruir su carta.

Dr. Crowler: necesito tiempo –decía nervioso-

Mikau: Mana, Larr ataquen.

En ese instante la maga oscura mana uso un hechizo de magia oscura y Larr uso garras sobra dejando a Crowler en 0 LP.

Mikau: buen juego Dr. Crowler.

Pegasus: aquí lo tuvieron mis amigos, Mikau boy venció a su queridísimo Dr. Crowler.

Dr. Crowler: peleas bien niño… esta bien Pegasus un acuerdo es un acuerdo… Mikau Talbain bien venido a la academia de duelo.

Mikau: siiiiiii –grito encomiando el chico-

Chazz: -impresionado- volvió a suceder… un plebeyo le gano al golem de Crowler.

Alexis: hm parece que con Jaden y Mikau en la academia no me aburriré –comento divertida- Mikau kun hace mucho que no te veía y viéndote ahora no tienes mucha huella de aquel pequeño niño bobo –pensaba la rubia-

Syrus: enserio es bueno.

Jaden: no puedo esperar… para pelear contra ti de nuevo amigo –decia sonriendo-

Mientras en las sombras había alguien que vigilaba muy de cerca los movimientos de Mikau.

X: no puede ser, un Darkstalker de tan baja categoría logro entrar tsk… ahora admiten a cualquiera… mi hermano me debe muchas explicaciones, espero que Mokuba –chan (si lo trasforme en mujer, admítanlo se ve mejor así) no tenga nada que ver en esto.

Dr. Crowler: bueno me imagino que querrás entrar a Obelisk –dijo dándole una chaqueta azul-

Mikau: disculpe Dr. Crowler pero me gustaría comenzar desde el principio y ganarme el lugar en Obelisk por mis meritos, no por un buen duelo.

Dr. Crowler: bueno si es tu decisión, toma bienvenido a Slifer, hm ya se Jaden Yuki.

Mikau se impresiono escuchando ese nombre.

Jaden: ¿para que me querrá hablar el Dr. Crowler?

Chazz: seguro que te quiere correr por que entro alguien mejor que tu.

Jaden camino con todos sus amigos detrás de el, hasta que llegaron frente a Crowler.

Dr. Crowler: Jaden Yuki… al ser uno de los mejores de Slifer te presento a un compañero nuevo para ti… Mikau Talbain.

Una vez de frente los dos se quedaron viendo inexpresivamente hasta que aparecieron los espíritus de ambos, para terminar sonriendo y estrechando las manos.

Jaden: tiempo.

Mikau: bastante Yuki.

Dr. Crowler: ya se conocían.

Mikau: desde niños jeje.

Jaden: espero luchar contra ti.

Mikau: igual.

Dr. Crowler: señorita Rhodes le suplico que vuelva al dormitorio y que se vuleva una estrella junto a su hermano.

Alexis: ya le dije que no.

Aticus: pero Sisterna.

Alexis: dije no.

Aticus: oye tu amiguito eres un amigo de Lexi –dijo señalando a Mikau-

Mikau:-confundido- ¿eh?

Aticus: convence a mi hermana.

Mikau: amm ¿como para que quieres que convenza a Alexis chan?

Alexis: -molesta- deja en paz al pobre Mikau, recién acaba de entrar y ya lo molestas.

Aticus: -sereno- solo hago lo mejor para los dos.

Alexis: -molesta- no haces lo mejor para los dos… solo para Crowler y para hacerme enojar, además te vencí hace poco.

Aticus: bueno haremos esto… yo contra cualquiera de tu grupo Slifer si ganan te dejo en paz para siempre y no menciono el tema de nuevo… pero si pierdes deberás volver y haremos el dueto pop ¿Qué dices?

Alexis: ¿no hay de otra verdad?

Aticus: si quieres que te deje en paz escoge alguno de tus amigos.

Chazz: yo peleare por el honor de mi querida Alexis –dijo el azabache con toda la voluntad de ganar-

Alexis: ni loca… te creo capas de perder solo para que me veas llenando alguno de esos vestidos.

Syrus: yo te ayudaría Alexis pero temo perder.

Alexis: hmm podría ser.

Pegasus: será mi amiguito Mikau el que te enfrente.

Alexis: ¿que?

Chazz: ¿que?

Syrus: ¿que?

Mikau: Mikau ¿quien?

Aticus: hecho.

Mikau: Pegasus –san ¿que hace?

Pegasus: nada solo te ayudo a que ganes mas puntos con la linda señorita.

Mikau: pe… pero, no digo que Alexis chan no sea linda pero…

Mana: ¡Mikau!

Mikau: digo… por que yo si bien podría pelear Jaden.

Aticus: lo siento chico tu duelo y el mío ha sido anunciando.

Mikau: maldición.

Aticus: nos enfrentaremos en una semana.

Mikau: como digas.

Jaden: ven te mostrare tu dormitorio.

Jaden y Mikau iban hablando de sus viejas aventuras hasta que llegaron al terreno que pertenecía a los Slifer, se dieron cuenta de algo, la construcción que habían comenzado hace dos meses estaba apunto de ser descubierta.

Pegasus: ven Mikau boy tengo una ultima sorpresa para ti aquí.

Mikau: pero Pegasus –san, no entiendo ¿por que?

Pegasus: simplemente por que te veo como el hijo que no pude tener con mi querida Cecilia que en paz descansa –decía poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del chico-

Mikau: entiendo.

Pegasus: bueno amigo veras esto… será tu departamento, el cual compartirás con la señorita Alexis.

Chazz: ¿que?

Alexis: ¿yo? –pregunto a si misma algo sonrojada-

Pegasus: vera jovencita aquí tiene todo lo necesario tendrá su propia habitación con baño –dijo introduciéndolos en la casa- tiene cocina, baño y sala… o a demás del entretenimiento –mostro una televisión-

Alexis: bu… bueno no estoy segura.

Chazz: además a Alexis le gusta quedarse con migo el único duelista de ah de veras –menciono con mucha arrogancia-

Alexis: ¿Qué dices Mikau kun?

Mikau: yo… pues si te sientes agusto bien.

Alexis: Chazz no puedo seguir durmiendo en tu habitación, mientras tu duermes en la sala, eh sido algo egoísta contigo creo que lo mejor es que me venga aquí con Mikau kun, ya que el tiene habitaciones por separado.

Mikau: Alexis chan.

Pegasus: bueno mis jóvenes yo tengo trabajo que hacer… asi que Jaden recuerda, eres como mi hijo, no me decepciones.

Mikau: gracias Pegasus –san.

En ese momento pegasus se fue dejando a los chicos, Chazz seguía molesto por que Alexis se iba, pero por el lado de ella y Jaden se sentían extraños, Mikau apareció dela nada cuando ellos tenían años sin saber nada de el pareciera que era tiempo de saber que ocurría y Mikau les daría las respuestas.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Rival

Antes de comenzar… el grupo de Jaden Yuki al estar en contacto con seres sobre Nautrales desarrollaran la habilidad de ver espiritus de duelo y tal vez en el futuro tener uno.

Disfruten del cap.

Es un buen dia en la academia de duelos y podemos observar como es que los estudiantes de todas los rangos se levantan para comenzar un sábado de descanso, pero lo asombroso esa misma mañana fue que cierto castaño de Slifer se levanto temprano y con mucha energía.

Jaden: oigan chicos iré a ver a Mikau.

Syrus: claro aniki –respondió muy soñoliento-

Jaden: ¿y Hasalberry? –pregunto extrañado-

Syrus: ¿no esta el cerebro de dinosaurio? –pregunto el peliceleste, aun muy soñoliento-

Jaden: Esto es extraño.

Syrus: tal vez el este desayunando.

Jaden: ¿que? Y ¿no nos levanto? –grito paranoico de haber perdido su desayuno.

Syrus: cálmate Aniki, aun es muy temprano.

Jaden: bueno Syrus, ire a ver a Mikau para ir a desayunar.

Syrus: adiós –dijo recostándose pesadamente-

Mientras en la casa del Darkstalker, una hermosa rubia se levantaba de su cama, este dia se había levantado de muy buen humor había dormido de maravilla en una cama cómoda.

Alexis: que bien se siente dormir sin tener la sensación de que Chazz me este hostigando –comento divertida- ¿me pregunto si Mikau kun ya se habrá levantado? – Así la chica salió de su habitación para dirigirse al baño.

Una vez en el baño pudo apreciar una tina amplia donde ella podría disfrutar de un buen baño, aun lado había una repisa con Champús y jabones de distintos olores y propósitos. La hermosa rubia se quito la bata que traía para recostarse su bello cuerpo desnudo, y disfrutar del agua.

Alexis: parece que el señor Pegasus sabe como tratar a una chica –dijo recordando lo que ocurrió el dia anterior-

Flashback…

Pegasus les dio un Tour a los Alexis y Mikau, comenzó con Mikau mostrándole la cocina la cual era amplia, con estufa y refrigerador. Una alacena con cubiertos y utensilios para la limpieza. Continuaron con la sala, 2 amplios sillones y uno individual con una mesa en medio y una tele de plasma en la pared con una consola de videojuegos. Al seguir Mikau pudo apreciar su habitación la cual era una replica a la de su casa con sus padres en Duel city.

Mikau: esto se parece.

Mana: a tu habitación –contesto a Mikau el único que la podía ver en ese momento-

Pegasus: me tome la libertad de hacerte una copia de tu habitación para que te sintieras como en casa mi querido Mikau boy.

Mikau: este, gracias Pegasus san, pero no se hubiera molestado –comento mientras una gota se deslizaba por su nuca-

Pegasus: no es molestia chico, lo hago como agradecimiento de haber rescatado la baraja mas valiosa y devolverla intacta, no muchos lo hubieran hecho.

Mikau: asi me enseño mi padre.

Pegasus: eso es bueno, la sencillez y los buenos modales siempre son mejores que la arrogancia y los lujos. Que yo sea rico y disfrute de esos privilegios es otra cosa.

Mikau: este… si, como diga Pegasus san.

Pegasus: bueno Mikau boy, por que no te instalas mientras le muestro su habitación a la señorita Roades.

Mikau: claro.

Una vez que se fue Mikau camino por la habitación notando que todo estaba como en su habitación de su casa.

Mikau: todo… esta como en casa.

Mientras con pegasus.

Pegasus: bueno mi bella señorita, vera que aquí le pusimos todo lo necesario para los cuidados de una hermosa chica como usted. Podrás encontrar desde cremas hasta jabones, en tu baño.

Alexis: -avergonzada- este… gracias.

Pegasus: no pasa nada pequeña, bueno será mejor que me despida de Mikau boy, ya que tengo asuntos muy importantes mis niños.

Fin de Flashback

Alexis: bueno, será mejor que me apure para hablar con Mikau kun.

Mientras fuera de la casa podemos ver a 2 jóvenes morenos uno con un pañuelo con forma de cabeza de dinosaurio, su chaleco de Ra y sus pantalones militares. A su lado estaba otro joven de pelo gris azulado, en camiseta de tirantes negra con un pants morado y descalzo. Ambos se acercaban a la casa de este último.

X: vaya soldado, no pensé que pudieras llegar tan lejos sin usar calzado –comento el Ra amarillo-

X: mi padre era un poco estricto en el hábito de mi entrenamiento físico… ¿te gustaría desayunar Hasleberry?

Hasleberry: claro soldado, solo deja que…

Jaden: hey chicos –grito el castaño-

Hasleberry: aquí estas sargento.

Jaden: si, venia a ver a Mikau.

Hasleberry: pues llegaste en buen momento, el soldado Mikau tiene buena condición física.

Mikau: no es nada… ¿quieres desayunar Jaden?

Jaden: enserio –exclamo babeando-

Mikau: si pasen.

Los chicos pasaban a la casa de Mikau adentrándose en la sala, mientras este se ponía a hacer el desayuno, el cual consistía en unos Waffles, con tocino los cuales propagaron el aroma por toda la sala, donde esperaban Hasleberry y Jaden frente al televisor.

Hasleberry: vaya soldado, eres muy bueno… eso huele delicioso.

Jaden: y que lo digas, eso quiere decir ¿que aprendiste de tu madre? verdad Mikau.

Mikau: si, mi madre me enseño a cocinar –comento con una sonrisa-

Asi le dejo a los duelistas su plato, con el desayuno correspondiente.

Jaden: por cierto ¿aun no se levanta Alexis? Según se ella siempre madruga.

Hasleberry: en eso tienes razón, la generala siempre sale a correr en las mañanas.

En ese instante apareció Alexis con ropa casual, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pants azul marino.

Mikau: y hablando del diablo.

Alexis: bueno días chicos –comento con una sonrisa-

Mikau: buenos días Alexis chan ¿dormiste bien?

Alexis: no había descansado, tan agusto en meses.

Mikau: es bueno saberlo.

Hasleberry: bueno Sargeto, Generala… parece que tienen cosas que hablar, con el Cabo Mikau, así que.

Jaden: no te vayas Hasleberry.

Alexis: no tienes por que irte.

Mikau: preferiría, que entre mas sepan de mi… mejor, así no tengo que repetir la historia.

Hasleberry: esta bien –dijo sentándose-

Alexis: ahora si… puedes decirme, por que te fuiste y no volví a saber de ti.

Mikau: hubo un pequeño accidente, que hizo que mis padres y yo nos tuviéramos que ir… ¿Han escuchado de los Darkstalkers?

Jaden: ¿Darkstalkers?

Alexis: no son las criaturas de tu mazo.

Mikau: si, pegasus –san me regalo el mazo de ellos, en mi cumpleaños.

Hasleberry: nos estamos saliendo del tema.

Mikau: lo siento, verán los Darkstalkes son los humanos que se pueden trasformar en criaturas fantásticas, o tener una fuerza extraordinaria… yo soy uno de ellos.

Alexis: ¿que?

Jaden: Genial… ¿y que eres? ¿Algún tipo de monstruo enorme de cuatro brazos?… o ¿tal vez una criatura con alas? Ya se, ya se eres un dragón –exclamaba con emoción-

Mikau: soy… soy un hombre lobo –dijo mientras cambiaba a su forma darkstalker-

En ese instante un silencio incomodo se sembró, en el ambiente, al ver como el moreno cambio a una criatura un poco mas alta de lo que era en humano, pelo azul grisáceo largo, una grandes garras en pies y manos, una larga cola peluda parecida a la de un perro que se movia a los lados.

Mikau: si te sientes incomoda, viviendo con un monstruo como yo Alexis, puedes quedarte con el departamento, yo ire a el bosque a dormir.

En eso Alexis, estaba en Shock, lo cual dio a entender a Mikau, que no lo quería ver, asi que el chico se levanto caminando hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir cuando, escucha unos pasos y siente que es abrazado por la espalda… al voltearse mira que es la rubia, la cual le gritaba maldiciones por no confiar en ella.

Alexis: ¿por que no confiaste en mi? –dijo golpeando su pecho-

Mikau: por que mis, padres me prohibieron hablar de mi estatus de Darkstalker –dijo con la cabeza agachada-

Jaden: Mikau, no tienes por que sentirte avergonzado de lo que eres… tu eres mi amigo y yo te acepto seas peludo o no –dijo sonriendo-

Hasleberry: así es Cabo, nosotros hemos estado luchando contra seres parecidos a ti… tener uno como compañero hasta parece divertido.

Alexis: no me importa que seas, un perro de 1.70 m… eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho.

Jaden: pero dime amigo, hace mas de 4 años que no se nada de ti.

Mikau: la última vez que tuvimos nuestro duelo amistoso… llegue a casa donde mis padres estaban en su forma Darkstalker… mientras eran atacados por otros de nuestra especie. La pelea llamo tanto la atención, que la gente comenzó a señalarnos como monstruos y tuvimos que dejar la ciudad por un tiempo, o por lo menos hasta que las cosas se calmaron. En cuanto a lo que viví contigo Alexis chan, recuerdo que unos niños te molestaban… fue cuando me enoje entrando a mi fase Darkstalker, y los asuste.

Jaden: ¿y como son tus padres en forma darkstalker Mikau?

Mikau tomo su disco de duelo y puso a Talbain y Felicia.

Mikau: aquí los tienen –dijo mostrando a la mujer Gato y al hombre lobo-

Alexis: espera… dices que estas cartas… ¿Cómo es que?

Mikau: recuerdan que les dije que Pegasus –san me dio un regalo –los demás asienten- bueno pues, el creo mi baraja, basado en mi raza, los Darkstalkers.

Alexis: es impresionante… pero ¿que hay de esa maga oscura? –pregunto un poco ¿celosa?-

Mikau: ah te refieres a Mana… ella a estado conmigo desde hace mas de un año, el rey de los duelos me la obsequio.

En eso se escucha la puerta y Mikau decide dejar su trasformación para abrirla, y se dan cuenta de que son Chazz, Bastion y Syrus.

Syrus: vaya Mikau… tu recamara es muy bonita.

Bastion: nada mal amigo, nada mal.

Chazz: eres una pervertido, mira que estar casi desnudo mientras Alexis eta aquí, que no tienes decencia alguna.

Mikau: lo siento, es que no hace mucho acabo de hacer ejercicio.

Hasalberry: el Cabo Mikau tiene bastante resistencia física.

Mientras en otra parte…

X: bien es hora de darle una visita a un futuro súbdito jajajajajajaja –dijo desapareciendo en humo negro-

La tarde comenzaba a llegar dejando entrar a la noche.

Todos estaban caminando para, disfrutar del clima… pero en ese instante Mikau se comenzó a comportar extraño.

Mikau: este olor… -sus ojos se volvieron rasgados- no, no puede haber mas de ellos aquí, es… imposible.

Alexis: ¿pasa algo Mikau kun?

Mikau: ¡escóndanse!

X: ¡chaos Flare!

Para cuando se dio cuenta, una gran flama azul apareció impactando en Mikau.

Todos: ¡Mikau!

Mikau: ¡argh!

X: que decepción.

Al voltear apreciaron a un pelirrojo, de Obelisk que usaba una capa azul en su uniforme, junto a unas botas negras y un pañuelo rojo en su bolsillo de la chaqueta de Obelisk.

Mikau: ¿Quién eres? –Pregunta adolorido-

X: si que eres un mal educado… no sabes que uno se presenta primero, para saber el nombre del adversario, pero que se puede esperar de un Darkstalker de clase baja como tu.

Alexis: Mikau Kun.

Jaden: suéltalo –grito dispuesto, a entrar a la pelea-

Mikau: no… no se acerquen –dice mientras intenta quitar la mano que estrangula su cuello-

X: aun eres muy débil.

Mikau: gah! –grita mientras el agarre del extraño, aprieta mas su garganta-

X: no olvides mi nombre, yo soy Erick Maximoff Kaiba, tu superior… y tu próximo amo –dijo dijo apretando el cuello de Mikau-

Mkau comenzó a perder la paciencia y cambio frente a los que no lo habian visto como Darkstalker, dejándolos con la boca por los suelos.

La silueta de Mikau estaba lanzando un aullido de advertencia, mientras se apreciaba la luna detrás suyo, lo haica parecer un tipo de película antigua.

Erick: jajajaja, asi que esa es tu apariencia… un perro super desarrollado.

Mikau: … -solo lo observaba-

Erick: veamos de que estas hecho –comento desapareciendo-

Al volver a aparecer Mikau le dio un golpe que lo saco de balance, pero Erick le respondió con una patada en el estomago, la cual fue bloqueada por el Lobo.

Erick: Nada mal –dijo tomando distancia-

Mikau: ¡cañon bestial! –grito mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por una energía rojiza-

El lobo se lanzo contra, el joven pelirrojo el cual esquivo el ataque, haciéndose aun lado, confiado de esto no logro esquivar el segundo, que fue totalmente inesperado y que lo mando 4 metros alejado del joven lobo.

Erick: malnacido –grito furioso-

Mikau dio un salto, el cual lo hizo parecer una pelota que giraba a gran velocidad.

Mikau: ¡Rolling Wolf! –dijo cuando impacto en el pecho del pelirrojo, mandándolo lejos-

Erick: eres un digno adversario… no sabes como espero quebrantar tu voluntad y hacerte mi perro mas fiel… después de todo, eso hicieron mis antepasados con los de tu raza, Los vampiros… siempre fuimos superiores a los lobos –dijo desapareciendo, para después morder el cuello de Mikau-

Mikau: ¡aaaaaahhh! –grito-

Hasleberry: ya vi suficiente –sus ojos cambiaron a fase reptil (como cuando pelea)-

En ese instante el joven tirano corrió y tacleo con fuerza al vampiro, que estaba distraído.

Hasleberry: estas bien joven cabo.

Mikau: si… pero te pedi que no interfirieras.

Erick: -pensando- maldito humano, como puede ser tan fuerte… a menos que… si eso debe ser.

Hasleberry: metete con alguien de tu calibre.

Erick: me voy, y escucha esto Mikau, quebrantare tu voluntad y te doblegare, tu fuerza es necesaria para mi –dijo desapareciendo en varios murciélagos-

En ese instante Mikau callo inconciente.

Alexis: ¡Mikau!

CONTINUARA…

Apareció un Darkstalker nuevo ¿Qué les parecio?, ¿a que se refirió con lo de el sargeto dinosaurio? Si lo saben pues el próximo cap lo disfrutaran mas.


End file.
